Indestructible
by Ilich123
Summary: Jay Johnson a young man with the power to turn indestructible is recruited by batman to join the team. Cassie and OC paring takes place two years after the young justice show. M for language and possible lemons later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey guys this is only my second fan fiction story and English is my second language so expect my grammar to be terrible. Pleas feel free to point out any mistakes in the comment section but pleas try and be nice about it. Oh and I have a lot of trouble ending my sentences so any help there would be great. Also the story takes place about two years after the end of the Young Justice TV show.**

**Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters or story rights except for those of my original characters. **

**April 19, 2015 7:50 Am **

My name is Jay Johnson and right now I'm running through a burning building with a small child in my arms. Yeah not exactly what I thought I'd be doing today. But this is not the beginning of my story. No for that we halve to go back a couple of years. Six to be precise.

**Six years ago:**

I'm eleven years old, just a normal day riding in the car with my mother on the way to school. There's a song playing on the radio it's "carry on my waywards son" by Kansas. My mother's favorite. She's singing along happily and I'm sitting in the back looking out the window just watching the buildings and trees as we pass by them. It's the same routine we've had for as long as I can remember but today, today it was all about to change. I'm pulled out of my trance by the piercing sound of my mother screaming my name "Jayyyy!" Then boom the loud roar of metal hitting metal at high speed. I turn my head just in time to see what hit us. It was a big red semi-truck hitting our car on the driver side door. Suddenly everything turns in to a slow motion scene in a movie. My body feels weightless as the car flies through the air slowly turning. I can see old cups and pens floating up and hovering in front of my face as if some one had turned off the gravity. I look to the front of the car and see my mother unconscious or dead a trail of blood coming out of somewhere on her side. She floats a couple inches above her seat slowly turning clockwise like the rest of the car. The only thing keeping her from hitting the roof is her seatbelt. I start to get a tingly feeling all over my body and then I look down at my arms and see that they are turning black as night and smooth and shiny like an 8-ball. Before I know it my entire body is like that. And then everything went back to normal speed and gravity turned back on. The car flipped through the air a couple times then came crashing down on its roof and sliding down the intersection we were in. When we finally came to a complete stop we were upside down, our car was a mess, and I was pretty sure I had peed my pants. I just sat there upside down for what seemed a very long time trying to rap my mind around what just happened. When I finally snapped out of shock and started looking at my body I realized I was completely fine. Not a scratch on me. It appeared that all the metal debris that hit me had just bounced of and that the force of the crash had had no effect on me. Besides the fact that my skin was black and shinny I was completely normal. Then I looked over at my mom and was suddenly hit with a wave of panic. She was upside down, bleeding, and presumably dead. "Mommyyy!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I ripped the seatbelt right of my body like it was a piece of string then I crawled over to my mom and ripped hers off. I kicked the door clear off the car and dragged my mother out laying her of on the street with her head on my lap. Then my body turned to normal and a crowd of people started to gather. Soon the police showed up and the rest is history.

**April 19, 2015 7:00 Am**

I jolt up with a scream the memory of that day having just been relived in a dream. I look around for a second making sure I'm in my room and I am "It was just a dream" I tell my self out loud. Then I look down at the digital clock on my night stand and panic when I see the hour. "Fuck I'm so late!" I jump up and out of bed quickly grabbing the pair of dark blue jeans that are hanging of the side of my bed. I simultaneously run and put on my pants causing me to fall down and hit my face on the cold hard ground. "Fuck" I curse as I pick my self up and head towards the bath room. Once there I brush my teeth and hair so fast that I swear I could have broken a world record. The second I finish I run back out in to the room and open my closet and pick the first shirt that my hand touches which just so happens to be one of my favorites. It's black T-shirt that says AC-DC on it. I put it on and then put on my black converse with a black beanie and dark grey hoodie. I grab my back pack and skate board and I'm out the door. On my way down the stairs I hear Stacy my latest foster parent yell something about me being late for school which I reply to with "Yeah I know" in an annoyed tone of voice before I run out and shut the front door behind me. Stacy isn't terrible as far as foster parents go she isn't the loving caring kind but she isn't abusive or angry. She's just sort off "indifferent" I guess is the best way you could put it. She doesn't really care what I do as long as I keep out of trouble which is fine with me cuz I don't really cause much trouble anyway. I'm fine with just riding it out with her till I'm eighteen which is in less than a month and a half now. So until then I'm just going to keep quiet and out of trouble and then I'm free. Free forever of having to listen to foster parents try and be my mother or father despite the fact that I've made it clear that I don't want a new mother and never had a father and sure as hell don't want one now. But on June 5th that's all over. I'm free. What I'm gonna do after that is the real question now. College isn't in my plans or options really maybe I'll just get a job at a diner or something only for a couple years till I can save up enough money to travel for a while and then after that who knows.

All of these thoughts go back to the back of my mind as I reach the bus stop just as the bus pulls away. "Fuck!" I yell as I start to skate after it. "Hey wait!" I yell trying to catch it but it's no use it's too fast and I'm too slow. "Ah fuck" I mutter in frustration as my skate board slowly goes down to cruising speed. I look around desperately weighing my options. I quickly decide that if I cut through mid town and a couple "not so friendly" neighborhoods I might just be able to make it. I head off at full speed determined to make it on time but only ten minutes in to my ride I hear people yelling and sirens going off. I look to my right and see that there is an apartment building on fire a couple blocks down that way and against my better judgment I decide to check it out if only for a moment. I pull up in front of the burning building and hop of my skate board and begin to weave my way through the crowed to get a better look. What I see is just your average Chicago apartment building with red bricks that are now black because of the ash and several lines of windows going up about nine floors I'd say. The fire is huge and out of control, flames bursting out of almost every window. "Get back" I hear one of the fire men order as he moves his hands forward in a pushing gesture at the crowd. We all obey and take a couple steps further away from the building but even from here I can feel the heat coming off of it. For a second I think about helping but quickly dismiss that thought telling my self that the fire men or the justice league will handle it and that I'm not really much of a hero anyway. Right as I'm about to turn and go I hear a women yell "My baby!" in a desperate screech as a fire man holds her back while she point up at the building. I look up at the window where she's pointing and I see a kid probably nine or ten. He's jumping up and down with tears in his eyes yelling "Mommy!" as loud as he can. Right then something in me snaps some thing about the way he yelled or the look on his face just reminds me of the day I lost my mother. In a split second I jump into action running out of the crowed and heading to the unguarded alley of the building next to the burning one. Once there I turn my foot into its black shiny indestructible mode and I kick in the side entrance to the building quickly finding my way to the stairwell and making my way up onto the roof of the building. Once there I go full indestructible mode and decide to take of my beanie and hoodie knowing that they'll get destroyed in the fire. I walk over to the opposite end of the roof and take a couple deep breaths before I start my run. Over the years as I gained control of my powers I found out that when I turn into my "indestructible mode" as I deemed it, I am just that. I've tried over and over stabbing my self with every pointy object I could find made out of every material I could find and they all either broke, bent or simply bounced off. I also jumped down form great heights but I never got hurt and I found out that when I'm like this I'm strong, very strong, stronger than any human maybe not as strong as super man well not nearly and strong as super man from what I've seen but I'm still strong enough too break through concrete walls and I even managed to lift a car once. Both these powers will come in handy for what I'm about to do. I run as fast as I can and then jump of the building but not fast enough to hit my intended target. No instead of bursting through the fourth floor window I was aiming for I go a whole two floors lower than I wanted and burst through a second floor window landing abruptly on a table inside an apartment. The table breaks as soon as I hit it and I fall to the floor face first. "Shit" I curse as I get up and start running again. I make it to the stairwell bursting through a couple doors on my way there. Then quickly start to climb but half way up the stairs between the third and fourth floor the heavily burnt and damaged stair case gives in. I jump just in the nick of time right as the stairs fall from under me just barely managing to grab the ascending end of the stairs that didn't fall. I pull my self up and quickly make my way through the floor looking for the kid. When I finally find the right apartment I run to the window where the kid is sticking his head out and screaming. I tap him on the shoulder and he turns around at first surprised and then horrified. "Don't worry kid I'm here to help" I say trying to sound as non-threatening as possible. "Are you a hero?" he asks with a puzzled look on his face. "Well not exactly but I'm the closest thing you've got right now so come on" I urge him with a more alarmed tone now that the gravity of the situation really hits me. He only nods quietly and allows me to pick him up. I put his head close to my chest so that the smoke doesn't get to him and I start to make my way out again. And this is where we left off earlier funny how your day goes from normal to running through a burning building with a child in your arms just like that. I run down the halls making my way to the stair well and once I'm there I tighten my grip on the kid "Hold on" I say trying to sound confident in what I'm doing. When I feel his arm tighten around my chest I squat down then jump forward with all the might I can muster. I fly across the gap between the stairs and land hard on the other side, too hard in fact because I burst right through the burnt floor and down too the second floor of the building. I land on my back with the kid in my arms and quickly look down to see if he's ok which he is so I get up and start to make my way through the building again but right as I run pass an open door I see something out of the corner of my eye and turn to find that what I thought I saw was indeed there. There is big blue rhino propane tank sitting in what's probably a janitor's closet. "Oh fuck" I mutter and immediately turn and run the other way towards a window that faces the front side of the building, but it's too late the tank explodes sending me flying out the window kid in my arms. Thankfully I managed to turn while I flew through the air and landed on my back with the kid in my arms in the middle of the street surrounded by a crowd of fire men and by standers. They all look at me with amazement on their faces and then the child's mother comes running through with tears in her eyes. "My baby" she screams as she takes the kid from my arms and for a second I'm worried about how motionless the kid is in her arms but soon he hugs her back and starts crying. With a sigh of relief I get up and I'm shocked when the crowed suddenly starts sheering. I decide to book it before the new crews show up but before I can leave the mom stops me "thank you, you saved my babies life" she says tears welling up again. "Don't worry about it" is all I can think to say before I run away heading back to the alley and up the stairs. Once there I look around to make sure I wasn't followed and once I'm sure I turn back to normal and pick up my hoodie, beanie and back pack with skate board on the back.

"Well fuck" I mutter as I walk down the street looking at my watch which reads 8:30 Am. That puts school out of the question not only am I really late but my AC/DC shirt is toasted nice and crispy also my converse and jeans are covered in ash with small burns here and there. Home is out of the question too, not only would I be in trouble for skipping but the current state of my clothes would make for a sea of questions none of which I care to answer. So now I'm just walking around not really knowing where I'm going just trying to waste enough time for it to be three already so I can go back home and run up to my room and change before she sees me. After a long while of walking I found my self at the arcade playing space invaders typical thing for a guy playing hooky. But after a while of playing I notice a shadow coming up behind me weird considering that the arcade is usually a ghost town at this hour but I just shrug it off. Then I feel some one tap on my shoulder. Great probably the manager here to kick me out cuz he figured out I was skipping school, or so I thought. When I turned around my heart stopped for a couple seconds when I saw who it was. Of all the people in the world this is probably the last one I expected to run into at an arcade. Batman. The Batman standing right there staring me down. I actually had to concentrate my efforts on not craping my pants. I open my mouth but nothing comes out I am at a complete loss for words but before I can make any more of an idiot of my self he speaks first. "You and I need to talk. Now." he says in a deep raspy voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey guys I'm here with second chapter hope you like it. Sorry for the cliff-hanger last chapter I just couldn't resist :P. Oh and FYI I'm doing this chapter from multiple points of view but only this one. Again sorry for my bad English I hope you understand everything I'm trying to say. **

**Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters or story rights except for those of my original characters. **

**Jay POV:**

There are no words that can describe the fear I felt when I saw Batman in the arcade but there are even less words that can describe the fear I felt when he said "You and me wee need to talk. Now" and then took me to the back alley of the arcade. For a very long time he just glared at me every second he looked at me I got more and more nervous until I just couldn't take it anymore and just yelled out "WHAT IS IT!" as hard as I could. Then I became quiet again the fact that I had just yelled at Batman slowly dawning on me. Before I could open my moth to apologies/beg him to not beat me to a bloody pulp he spoke. "Playing hooky are we?" he said with what I could have almost sworn was a smirky tone. Instantly my teenage sarcasm kicked in and my mouth started moving before my brain could tell it to stop "And since when is Batman a truant officer." His almost smirk turned in to a full scowl and his eyes narrowed. And for the second time today I had to restrain my self from craping my pants. "I want to talk to you because I saw what you did." as the words left his mouth a sinking feeling hit me in the stomach. "What do you mean?" I ask hoping to god he's not talking about what I think he is. "You know what I mean." he says narrowing his eyes even more. "Well what do you want?" I ask sounding more terrified than I meant too. "I think you got potential you could be a good hero with some training I have a team that can provide" I cut him off before he can finish by raising my hand in front of his face. "No." I say simply and then continue with "The answer is no not interested, I'm not a hero" The expression on his face could only be described as baffled but it was there only for a second before it went back to his usual scowl. "You no scowling that much will give you wrinkles at an early age." I say sarcastically and he again narrows his eyes. "You're not a hero?" he asks rhetorically. "Those are strange words coming from a man who jumped out of a burning building with a child in his arms." I can only stare at him no possible responses forming in my mind. "So tell me why you aren't a hero?" he asks with an almost satisfied grin. But by now my mind has caught up and I have several responses ready and the one I decide to go with is "That wasn't an act of heroism that was a momentary lack of judgment." I reply back coldly. But he doesn't buy it for a second. "Momentary lack of judgment?" he spits my words back at me with an acidic drip. "Really now that's strange considering that this isn't the first time you do something like this." My eyes widen. How? How did he know? "What did you think no one was watching?" He says snapping me out off my train of thought and before I can say anything he continues. "When you stopped the car that was rolling down a hill with a kid inside, when you threw that bank robber out of the front window of the first national bank in down town Chicago, when you pulled almost this exact same stunt six months ago in a another location?" God my heart was beating at a million miles an hour while my brain was going a mile per minute. How did anyone know all this? And how did they know it was I? I was so careful not to be followed and when I am in indestructible mode my facial features are incredibly unidentifiable. How could anyone recognize me? "The only reason you've staid out of the media this long is because I've kept you out." I hear him speak but his words are merely a speck on my radar all of the information I've just received is too much. "Like I said you can be a decent hero with a little guidance and don't give me any of this I'm not a hero crap cuz I ain't buying it you've shown it countless times and whether you like to admit it or not being a hero is in your nature and it's my job to make sure you don't endanger the people you're trying to save." I'm just standing there looking at him still in complete shock trying as hard as I can to rap my mind around what has just happened in the past ten minutes. "So what's your answer" I look up at him and all I can ask is "What?" I honestly have no idea what the question is I haven't really being paying attention for a while now. "Do you want to join the team?" he says in an annoyed tone but again al I can respond with is another question "What team?" he looks at me extremely annoyed now and I swear he almost face palmed. "A team of young heroes in training future members of the justice league I think you'd do well there. They can teach you how to fight and control your powers." I stay quiet for a couple moments thinking over his offer. Well I mean why not? You could be a hero right? Who says you can't? After a long internal debate I finally decide and answer "Yeah why not, fuck it." He narrows his eyes again and I wonder what I did wrong. "Watch the language." he says in a pissed off manner. "Are you serious?" is all I can ask. He gets real close right in my face and with a dark voice says "Always" all I can do is swallow and reply "Ok" weakly. After a couple more seconds of awkward/scary silence he backs of then turns around and start to go "Come on." he says over his shoulder. "Where are we going" I ask quickly following behind him. "Well since it's way too late to take you back to school I figured we'd start with your initiation into the team now. You got a problem with that?" He says the last part while slightly turning head to look over his shoulder back at me. "No sir." I quickly reply and follow behind.

**At mount justice:**

**Cassandra POV:**

Me and Black Canary are in the middle of a training session as for usual at this time. Since most of the team is either at school or on a mission the cave is unusually quiet. The only thing that can be heard is the sound of frustrated and angry grunts coming from me as Canary effortlessly blocks all my attacks. "Come on Cassandra use your brain don't just randomly attack." she says as she deflects another onslaught of punches and kicks. I try to listen but I can't I'm just too focused on hitting my target and can't focus on strategy. I throw another couple punches before Canary catches me by the wrist and flings me over her shoulder I land ungracefully on my butt. Right as I'm about to get up and keep fighting I hear the computer announce Batman and a guest. Who could that be? I wonder.

**Jay POV:**

As we walk out of the weird light tunnel thing that Batman called a "Zeta Tube" my eyes curiously scan my new surrounding a little in disbelief. "Well look at that we actually moved." I say to Batman who ignores me as he has been doing through out the entire trip. As I continue to scan the inside of this cave? Yeah let's go with cave. As I continue to scan my eyes become fixed on one girl. A very pretty blonde girl with a rocking body and beautiful blue eyes sitting on the floor for some reason. If this is what the rest of the team looks like I can sure get used to this. Next to her there's an older woman probably late twenties early thirties maybe, also blonde and very hot. I already love this team. Batman and I walk down to the circular glowing area where they are standing and then the woman speaks. "Who's this?" she says gesturing towards me. "A new member for the team." he says looking at me "Well possibly depends on how he those on his trial period." the woman looks at me from head to toe then simply smirks. Then the girl speaks up "Well he doesn't look like much." she says with a cocky smirk. At this I raise an eye brow. Really I'm getting this from her she's like five inches shorter and I have probably thirty pounds on her. Before I can reply the woman looks at her with a scowl and says "Cassandra!" with a scolding tone. At this Cassandra stands up straighter and quickly says "Sorry." while she scratches the back of her head and looks down at the floor. "Don't sweat it." I say simply and with that Batman and Canary get back to talking. "I've got some business to take care of now. You mind typing up a file with his info and showing him around the cave?" he says and she replies with a shrug and "Yeah why not I have nothing better to do." at this Cassandra speaks up and complains "But what about my training." Canary looks back at her and says "Will do some more later I just got to write up the kids file and then will get back to it. Who knows maybe you'll fight him. It be a good opportunity to see what I'm working with." she smirks and looks at me as she says that last part. Some thing tells me I'm not gonna like this training.

After goodbyes where exchanged between Batman and us. Canary walks over to the huge computer on one end of the room and motions for me to follow. On my way there I feel some one tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Cassandra standing there shyly looking down at the ground. "Sorry." she says then continues with "About earlier I mean. I sometimes speak with out thinking it's a bad habit." she looks up at me and then back down to the ground. "I said don't sweat it. I have the same habit gets me into a lot of trouble." I say with a genuine smile and she looks up at me also smiling. "Cassandra right?" I say in a friendly manner. "Yeah but you can just call me Cassie or Wonder girl which ever you prefer." For a second I just stare at her and then I hear some one clearing their throat loudly. I turn to see that it's Canary leaning on the big computer waiting for me. I walk over and just stand there for a second not knowing what to do. "Well take a seat." she says as she sits down. "Ok we're going to start with basic bio." I nod quietly. "Name?" she asks. "Jay Johnson" I respond quickly. "Date of birth?" she asks. "June 5th 1997" I respond. "Height and weight?" she asks. "Five foot ten inches and about one forty" she nods and proceeds to type it into the computer. She looks at me and begins to answer the next set of questions by her self. "Hair color, black, eye color, brown, race, Caucasian, Power?" she looks at me waiting for an answer. "Well I don't really no what to call it." I say nervously. "Well show me and I'll categories it." she says reassuringly. I nod and turn into my indestructible mode and she raises an eye brow while Cassie loudly says "Wow that's cool!" I can help but smirk. Then I go back to normal and Canary asks "What can you do while you're like that?" I quickly reply with. "I'm indestructible and also kind of strong, well not as strong as Superman but I can lift a car." She nods then says "Ok I'll put you down for invulnerability and medium super strength." I just nod then she continues with the questions. "Place of birth?" she asks. "Chicago" I say. "Ok current residence?" she asks. "42 A Washington street" I answer **(AN: Sorry for the obvious made-up address) **"Next of kin?" she asks. I go quiet for a second looking down at the ground not wanting to answer but I finally make my self do it "None" I say simply. She stops typing for a second then continues trying to play it off like nothing while Cassie plainly stares at me with a look of pity. I hate that look. "Alias?" she asks trying to get rid of the awkwardness of the moment. "Well I don't have one I guess." she looks at me with a reassuring smile then says "Don't worry will find one for you." I nod with a smile and she continues. "Ok now where do your powers come from?" I just stare at her for a second not knowing what to say so I just shrug my shoulder. "Ok will put you down for meta-human for now until we no more." I nod pretending to now what a meta-human is. "Do you have any combat training?" she asks I think for a second then answer "Well I've been taking Mauy Thai classes for about a year now, those that count?". She nods then types it in. "It's gonna take me a little while to put all this info in the database so why don't you give him a tour Cassie." Cassie nods then looks at me and says "Come on I'll show you around." I nod and follow her.

We walk for a while around the inside of the mountain while she points out places and what they are and also gives me a little more info on the team and it's origins. "This is actually the second mountain." she points out. "The league had to re-build it after the first one got blown up. We worked in the watch tower for a while, along side the justice league but it was too crowded and the team wanted some independence." I nod quietly and make note. She tells me a lot more like not to bring up the original kid flash especially around Tigress. We finally end our tour in the kitchen where there are two people sitting eating on the table in the middle of the room. One of them a green girl. Miss Martian I presume and the other a guy about my age with a big red S on his chest Super Boy I guess. It's not too hard matching them to the names that Cassie gave me. They both look up at us curiously and Miss Martian is the first to speak. "Who's this?" she says directed at Cassie. "New member or possible new member depends how he those." I wave at the awkwardly and say "Hi I'm Jay". They both smile at me and get up and walk over. "Hi I'm Miss Martian but you can call me Megan." she says as she extends her hand. I take it and politely shake it then pull back and extended to Super Boy how grabs it with a strong grip and says "Super Boy or Conner which ever you like." I nod then pull back my hand and open and close my fist just to make sure everything works right. "That's quite a grip you got there Conner." I say with a smile. "Yeah sorry still don't have the hang of that." he says. "Don't sweat it." I say simply. And then for a second we're all quiet until Conner speaks up looking at me or my clothes more likely. "Dude what happened to your clothes." Megan quickly elbows him in the ribs probably indicating that his being rude but before he can apologies I cut him of and say "I was in a burning building earlier." they all looked at me a little shocked but not as shocked as you'd expect them to be. Guess that's pretty normal around here. "Is that a daily thing for you?" Megan asks. "Well it's either that or I jump in a shark thank, I like to keep things interesting." I say a bit humorously. They all laugh for a second then Conner says "You'll fit in just fine around here". We exchange pleasantries for a while longer making polite conversation and getting to know each other. I tell them about my powers and they tell me about theirs. Megan offers to fix me a snack when I mention I skipped breakfast today an offer I gladly take given the fact that I'm starving. Soon after I finish my bologna sandwich we are called into the training room by Canary. Once there she says "Well rookie lets see what you got, you up for a sparing session with Cassandra?" I look at Cassie for a moment who looks confident and maybe a little bit cocky. But I'm not about to back out of a challenge especially when the challenger is a little blonde girl. I nod and step to the center of the glowing circle. I look at Canary and ask "Do I use my powers?" she smirks and answers "Well kid you're fighting an Amazonian, I think the only way you stand a chance is if you use your powers." I look at Cassie a bit confused and then the hamster in my head starts turning the wheel again. She's Wonder Woman's side kick of course she's an Amazonian you idiot. I gulp and assume fighting position, trying as best I can to hide my fear. Cassie quickly gets into a fighting stance and then launches at me. I turn into indestructible mode and quickly react ducking under her punch but when I'm down she goes for a knee strike to the face. I just barely block it and the force of it sends me stumbling back a couple steps but I don't fall. Quickly she's on me again but I'm more ready now as my mind goes back to my Mauy Thai training. As her leg comes up to kick me in the face I duck under it and it flies over my head. I take the opportunity to throw my first punch aimed at her face but she blocks it with her forearm easily. Then she goes for a hook to my ribs but I step back and let it pass by and quickly counter with a front kick to her chest which she blocks with both forearms. She slides a couple inches back from the force of my kick but she recovers quickly and is on me again with a barrage of punches. I'm struggling to keep up blocking or dodging everything I can but she's very fast and I know I can't keep this up much longer. I see my opportunity a momentary weakness in her defense. As she throws a right hook I duck under it then jump up and hit her with a flying knee to the side. The strength of the blow is just enough to knock her down and she falls on her side sliding a couple feet away. She starts to get up and I quickly rush over and try to help "Are you Ok." I say a little concern in my voice. She pulls away from me and stands up and says "Fine." in an angry tone of voice. "Let's go again." she says sounding determined to pummel me. "No I think that's all for today." Canary cuts her off. Cassie turns at her with a bewildered expression "But that was just one go I want another shot at him." she complains almost sounding like a little girl. "No Cassandra we have other things to do and I don't like your tone he's your team mate not your enemy." Cassie stomps her foot and storms out frustrated mumbling something on her way out. I just stand there confused for a moment until Conner puts his hand on my shoulder and says "Don't worry about it she just doesn't like losing especially to guys. She'll come down later." I nod then turn back to normal. "Well I've got things to do and you guys can watch yourselves for a while. Conner, Megan keep the rookie out of trouble." Canary says and they nod. Then she heads out. After she's gone I turn to them and ask "So what now." Megan just shrugs and Conner gets a devilish smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys back with another chapter hope you like it. Sorry for my bad English.**

**Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters or story rights except for those of my original characters. **

Conner suggested we all go for a ride on the super cycle something I'd thought would be harmless and fun but it turned out to be terrifying. "Shit, shit, shiiiiit!" I scream as we drive straight down and then pull up at the last second. Something we've done about four times now and it's starting to get more annoying than scary but still very scary. "Come on Conner that's enough." Megan says calmly from the back seat as I cling on for dear life to the passenger side front seat cursing who ever designed this dam thing without seat belts. "Ok, ok I was just having a little fun with the rookie." he says with a smirk. "Not fun." I say bitterly then look down at my watch and have a mini panic attack. "Shit it's 3:20 if I don't get home in ten minutes I'm toast!" Conner and Megan look at me and then back at each other then Conner speaks "Where do you live?" he says calmly. "Chicago!" I say panicked. "Don't worry will get you home on time" he says again very calmly. "Can this thing get us to Chicago in ten minutes?" I ask "You bet your ass it can." he says cockily and then hits the gas, in less than five minutes where in Chicago and Conner looks back at me with a cocky grin. "This is your stop." he says as we hover a couple blocks from my place in an ally where no one can see us. "I know I'm just waiting for the rest of my organs to catch up." I say in a shaky voice. He chuckles then pats me on the back. I quickly get out and say goodbye but before I leave Megan calls out to me and says "Jay come by the mountain tomorrow after school, you'll meet the rest of the team and will get started on your training." I nod and she adds "You remember where the Zeta tube is right?" I nod again and start home. On my way there I start to go over my plan in my head. I know the school probably called so Stacy is going to want to talk about it that I can handle it's just skipping school nothing mayor, but I have to figure out how to get upstairs and change before she sees me. Just incase I can't I start to think of a fake story I can give her as to why my clothes are burnt. The only two things I've been able to come up with are either I was attacked by a pack charmanders from pokemon or that I tripped and fell into an oven. Neither of them where my best lies. As I walked into the house all I could do was hope to god that she wasn't standing in front of the door. Thankfully she wasn't so I closed the door as quietly as I could and tipped toed up the stairs slowly cracking open the door to my room and quietly shutting it behind me. Once I was in I proceeded to change as fast as humanly possible but as I put on my pants I accidently knocked over the lamp on my night stand. As it fell down my heart stopped and I wanted to dive for it but I was frozen. It hit the ground hard shattering in to a million peaces with a loud noise. "Shit" I cursed and in less then ten seconds I could hear some one coming up the stairs. I quickly took of my burnt shirt and grabbed the one I had laid on my bed putting it on just as the door opened. She stared at me for a couple seconds then said "Oh Jay I didn't hear you come in". All I could do was shrug and then she continued "The school called you and me are going to have a talk later young man" she says in a scolding manner. I nod and she turns to leave but right before she does she says "Do you smell smoke?" she turns to look at me and I shake my head trying to look not guilty. "Most be my imagination." she says simply then turns and leaves. I sigh in relief and fall back on to my bed god what a day.

I awake the next day excited like a kid on Christmas. Only seven hours of school and then I can go to the mountain. I quickly get dressed and walk out. As I'm about to go out the front door Stacy clears her throat loudly. I turn and look at her and she says "Now make sure you make it to school today young man, remember our talk." I nod quickly and I'm out the door practically running to the bus stop. Only seven more hours I tell my self as I get on the bus.

After seven mind numbingly boring hours of school. The bell finally rings and I'm almost out the door when the science teacher Mr. Brook stops me by putting his hand on my shoulder. I turn around to see what he wants quickly, and then go. "Not so fast mister Johnson." he says in an oddly amused tone which worries me. "You skipped school yesterday, the standard punishment for that is two hours detention. My eyes widen, and anger boils up inside me "What!?" I yell. He only smiles and nods quietly. "Well you shouldn't do the crime if you can't handle the time." he says happily. I'm about two seconds from punching this ass hole right in the mouth, but I restrain my self reasoning that that would only get me more detention or worse so instead I just quietly go back to my chair cursing under my breath. "What was that?" Mr. Brook asks when I'm almost back at my chair. "Nothing" I say begrudgingly and sit down.

"Fucking old fuck," I curse for probably the millionth time in the last two hours "you shouldn't do the crime if you can't handle the time" I say in a mocking voice. "What's got your panties in a bunch?" the guy in front of me says turning around to look at me. It's Matt Daniels the school bully. Of course I'd see him in detention. "Nothing Matt turn back around." I say in an annoyed "don't fuck with me" voice. "I only ask cuz you've been sitting there mumbling curse words for two hours." he says with a smirk. "What did you do to get in here any way you're usually a goodie two shoes." he says with the smirk still on his face. "Nothing, now shut up and turn back around." I say anger clear as day in my voice. "You'd better watch it Johnson or I'll teach you some manners." he says trying to sound threatening but I don't back of I already kicked his ass in eight grade for mentioning my mother, and I'm sure ass hell I can do it again. "No you'd better watch it Matt or I'll give you a little Mauy Thai demonstration, and I'll use your face as a punching bag." I say cracking my knuckles loudly. He seems shocked for a moment but quickly regains his cocky attitude. "Pleas, you think I'm afraid of some Asian kung-fu fighting nonsense, I'll teach you some good old American boxing". I'm about to reply when the teacher speaks up "Matthew, Jay, is there a problem back there?" we both stare at each other for a little while longer then he turns and faces the front again. Shortly after the bell rings and I get up and start to walk but Matt sticks his foot out to try and trip me, a move that I see coming from a mile away and turn my foot into indestructible mode. I rear my foot back and kick through his leg just hard enough not to break it but to give him a nasty bruise to remember me by. He pulls his leg back and grabs his it clenching his teeth to contain a yelp and shutting his eyes to keep back the tears. I continue walking with a satisfied grin.

It's about a fifteen minute walk from school to where the zeta tube is. Thankfully I had told Stacy that I was going to meet some friends after school (not exactly a lie) so I could head straight to the zeta tube and not waist any more time. Once I got to the alley where the zeta tube was suppose to be I ran inside the old telephone booth and said my code. A big blur of light later and I'm at the mountain. As soon as I walk in I see three unfamiliar faces walking towards me one a young black guy probably my age the second a red head again about my age and third a fish? Well a fishlike thing that walked on two legs and whose age was impossible for me to tell. They all walked up to me with smiles and the read head spoke first. "Hey you must be the new guy I'm Bart this is Vergil and that's La'gaan. Nice to meet you, what's your power? Where you from? What's your hero name? How old are you?" he said all this very fast and while running circles around me looking at me from every angle. "Whoa there Bart one thing at a time" I say. "Ignore him he gets exited around new people." La'gaan says. "Hi I'm La'gaan boy and this is Vergil nice to meat you" he says as he extends is hand. I shake it politely and then Vergil's. "My name is Jay nice to meat you too". "So Jay what's your power?" Vergil says curiously. "Oh just this" I say then turn indestructible. "Whoa cool" they all say nearly in unison. Then Bart runs over to me and starts pocking me in the forehead super fast, until I grab his wrist and say "Stop it" then turn back to normal. "Sorry just curious" he says genuinely. "So what's your hero name" Vergil says. "Haven't thought one" I reply. "Well I'm sure you'll think of one soon" he says reassuringly. I smile and nod and we all walk over to the living room where the rest of the team is waiting. "Finally we've been waiting for ever" a young latino guy says as I walk in to the living room. "Sorry I got detention for cutting yesterday" I say apologetically. "No need to be sorry I'm sure you got here as fast as you could." Megan says with a small smile. Then a black guy with fish guiles and some kind of water back pack stands up and walks over to me with an extended hand. "Greetings my name is Khaldu'ham, I am the leader of the team. It is a pleasure to meet you." I take his hand and reply "I'm Jay nice to meet you too". We both nod then he continues "Well you've already met part of the team let me introduce you to the ones you haven't met" then he points to all the people in the room while naming them "that's Jaime/Blue Beetle, Dick/Nightwing, Barb/Batgirl, Garfield/Beast Boy, Malcolm/Guardian, Tim/Robin, and Karen/Bumblebee" he says out of breath.

"Pleasure to meat you all" I say with a small wave of my hand. Then I look back at Kaldur "So what's next?" I ask excitedly. "Well we thought we'd do some training, you in?" I quickly nod and we all head out of the living room and into the training room. Once there Kaldur turns to us and speaks "Well let's start with some sparing. Who's first?" Cassie quickly goes to the front of the group and speaks "Me and the rookie, he owes me one". At this remark most of the group stares at me in disbelief. "You beat Cass!" Bart says loudly. Casey scowls at him but before she can reply I do "It was a lucky shot" I say simply. "Yeah and don't you forget it, now lets go" she says angrily. We both step to the center of the circle and assume fighting stances about a foot away from each other. Kaldur looks at us both and asks "Are you ready". I turn indestructible and then we both nod Cassie a little more eager than me. "Go!" he says and in a split second her first punch is already heading towards me. I block it with my forearms and she brings her knee up to try and hit me in the stomach but I move back too fast. Then I throw a jab that is easily blocked by Cassie who returns it with a hook that I duck under. I come up with an uppercut that just barely misses her shin and she responds with a front kick aimed at my chest. I move to the side dodging the front kick then a move in close and deliver a couple fast combinations of punches all blocked by her. She then tries to get me with a side kick to the face but I duck under it and sweep her other foot out from under her. She falls back and lands on her but. Bart who is standing on the side line slaps his hand over his mouth to try and contain the laughter. Cassie shoots a glare at him and all amusement is gone from him. I walk over and extend my hand but she slaps it away and gets up. "Again" she says struggling to contain her anger. We both go back to our starting places and again Kaldur says "Go!" but this time I make the first move. I run at her with a barrage of punches and she blocks them all just like I want her two. While she's busy blocking the punches I bring up my right leg and get her with a kick in the ribs. She stumbles but doesn't fall, and she quickly goes at me again. She takes another swing at my head but I anticipated it and ducked. Then I come up with another uppercut which hits its target this time getting her right in the jaw making her fly up about a foot and a half then come crashing down on her back. Before I can even extend my hand this time she's already up and in battle position and I quickly get into mine. Kaldur doesn't even have time to say go before we charge at each other. We exchange blows for about two minutes this being the longest uninterrupted clash yet. But after dodging for so long I'm starting to get tiered. I make a mental note to add more cardio into my exercise regiment and then start to look for an opening again. I find one by charging at her when she lets her guard down momentarily and I kick her in the chest with enough force to send her flying across the room. I just stand there looking at her for a moment horrified at what I just did. Who did I let my self get so out of control? But before I can run over and ask if she's alright she's up and charging at me with a lot of speed. I barely have time to react but what I decide to do is something I saw in a movie once. I wait until she's close to me then I jump as high as I can her fist just missing me by an inch. While in the air I turn and flip and start to fall behind her. On my way down I kick her in the back with both feet making sure to restrain myself a lot more this time. And she goes flying about a two and a half feet landing on her forearms and stomach. "Woo!" Bart yells while clapping. I walk over to Cassie and extend my hand once again and she finally accepts it letting me help her up. Kaldur walks over to me and pats me on the back and says "Well my friend it seems that you are just full of lucky shots" I smile at him and Cassie more begrudgingly smiles at me. After that every one else on the team spared for a while and then we did some team training exercises that mostly consisted of us figuring out how to combine our moves. Me and Conner made this move where he throws me which turned out to be pretty cool and I also got a chance to see some of the others powers. Once we were all tiered of training we headed back to the living room to relax for a while. "So Jay still haven't thought of a name?" Megan says from across the room. "Well I was thinking Black Diamond what do you guys think?" I say addressing every one. "Well it fits" says Bart from the couch. "Yeah I like it says Cassie who's sitting next to me. Everyone else just nods and agrees. "Black Diamond it is then" I say with a smile. "Well Black Diamond let me officially welcome you to the team" Kaldur says. "Thanks glad to be a part" I reply with a genuine smile. Then I look down at my watch and face palm. "Oh shit it's 9:30 I'm so screwed" I quickly get up and say goodbye to every one then run to the zeta tubes. Once in Chicago I run home and open the door to find a pissed of looking Stacy. "You say you're going out with some friends after school then you disappear for seven hours!" she yells at me. "Well for two of them I was in detention" I say in my defense. "That's no excuse mister where the hell where you for the other five". "Well I was with some friends at the mall and I lost track of time" I say nonchalantly. "That's bullshit I went to the mall and you weren't there" I don't have a response to that so I just keep staring while she continues "Look I may not be your mother"- "You're not" I cut her of and then she continues "and that's fine I don't want to be either but if you go and get yourself killed doing something stupid I'd never be able to forgive my self so next time you're gonna do something like this fucking call!". Before she even finishes I'm already half way up the stairs. "Hey I'm not done talking!" she screams after me. "Well I am" I yell and slam the door to my room. How the fuck those she think she is yelling at me for a stupid mistake. Well whatever only a month and a half left and I'm done that's y final thought as I drift to sleep that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go chapter 4. Sorry for my bad English **

**Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters or story rights except for those of my original characters. **

I awoke that morning excited less so than the morning before but still very excited to spend another day with my new team mates. I quickly get dressed and head down stairs where I grab an apple from the kitchen counter and then I'm out the door. I ride my skate board calmly to the bus stop then lean against the post that holds the sing for the stop. I just watch the cars go up and down the street for a while until I feel some one tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see a fist fly towards my face one that I just barely duck under. Then I push the unknown person with both hands to get them away from me. I then look at how my attacker is and I'm surprised to see Matt standing there with his weight on one foot more than the other. "You fucked up my leg now I'm gonna fuck up your face," he says as he swings again but this one I see coming and easily deflect it with the palm of my hand then I drive my own fist straight into his stomach. He bends down and grabs his stomach. I consider kneeing him in the face but I decide against it since the bus will be here shortly, and he having a broken nose and me with out a scratch will make it harder to convince people that he attacked me. He recovers from my blow and throws a hook at me. I easily duck under it then kick him square in the chest sending him fall on his fat ass. "Come on just give up I don't want to hurt you," I say to him "well actually I do but I don't want detention again." He angrily jumps up an charges at and I simply move out of the way, but then I realize his about to run right in front of the bus so I grab him by the collar of his shirt and throw him back on his ass. He sits there quietly as the bus pulls up looking at the bus then at me again, he those this a couple more times before speaking. "Holly shit you saved my life!" he says half exited half scared that he almost died. "Well it won't happen again so try not to jump in front of any more buses it be a waist of time and money having some poor city worker mop up your guts.". The door to the bus opens and the bus driver looks down at us and says, "You kids ok?" I nod quietly and get on then shortly after Matt gets in limping on one leg. We don't speak a word to each other the rest of the day, and when the three a clock bell rings I couldn't be any happier to get out of there.

The walk to the zeta tube is a short uneventful one, and on my way there I think about costume design, but can't seem to come up with anything good. I reach the phone booth and say my code then I'm transported to the mountain where I hear the computer announce me as Black Diamond and not Jay, a small smile falls upon my face. I see all the others gathered around the computer with Batman's face on the screen. When I get there they all politely greet me and I greet them back then Batman addresses me, "Ah good you got here just in time. You're going on your first mission today." The smile on my face grows bigger and I struggle to contain my emotions. "What are we doing," I blurt out quickly. "Now don't get to excited Black Diamond it's just a simple escort mission probably no action," Kaldur says coolly. But that doesn't deter me at all even if it's just an escort mission it's still a mission. "So who are we escorting?" I ask still excited. "An associate of the league named Dr. Nick Buchanan he's bin under league protection for a long time now and has recently decided to change the location of his lab. Having him out in the open would be the perfect opportunity for one of our enemies to snatch him like they've tried countless times before." I nod quickly to let him know I'm following. "None of our enemies have shown any interest in him and as far as we know no one knows about the relocation. That's why you shouldn't expect much resistance." I nod again. "The rest of the team is going to be on another more high stakes mission so this responsibility will fall on you alone Black Diamond." I start to nod but then stop when I fully process his words. "Wait, wait, what!" I say sounding very alarmed. "My first mission is a solo mission! Are you insane?! I'm not ready for this!" I say on the verge of hyperventilating. "Yes you are," Kaldur says, and I look at him shocked. "It's a simple mission with little chance of confrontation and if there is any you've shown that you can handle yourself." I stare at him completely baffled. "Think of this as a test, if you can handle this you're ready to roll with the big boys," Conner says cockily while he pats me on the back. "If you think you're not ready maybe it was to early to bring you into the team," Batman says which sends a wave of fear through me. This team is the only good thing that's happened to me since well since ever, I can't give it up now. "Ok I can do it," I say sounding more confident. "Good that's what I thought," Batman say with an almost smirk. "Oh and Nightwing don't forget to give him his care package, Batman out," He says then the screen goes black. I look to Nightwing and say, "Care package?" in an intrigued voice. "Care package is his way of saying gift with out actually saying it," He says then pulls out a square box from behind his back "Welcome to the team," He says then tosses me the box. All I do is stare at it in surprise not knowing what to do. "Well open it," Cassie says excitedly. I obey and open the box, and what's inside leaves me even more confused than before. It's a dark grey square with a black textured diamond in the middle the same shape as Superman's. It's not until I pull it out that I realize that it's a folded suit. I put down the box and stretch it out completely and see that it's my size. It's a dark grey almost black suit made out of some kind of thick stretchy material. The bottom of the feet which are attached to the rest of the suit seem to have a thick rubber sole and the sleeves go down about half way to the forearms. "No way," I say in complete shock. Nightwing just smirks in a satisfied manner. "Let me see," Cassie almost yells. I turn the suit around for every one to see and I notice that there is a concealed sipper in the back. "You like it?" Nightwing asks. "Love it," I say with a smile "thank you". "Hey I helped too," Robin says in an undignified manner. "Thank you to Robin," I say then continue to admire the suit. "What's it made out of?" I ask curious as to what the thick rubbery material could be. "A special material that a friend of Batman made, It's stab proof, bullet proof, and fire retardant so it should keep up with you quite nicely, but it's not indestructible so don't go jumping into any acid tubs or you'll come out butt ass naked," He says with a smirk. "I'll try not to," I say then I look back down at the box and see that it's not empty. "What's this?" I ask as I bend down and pick up the small black circle in the box. "Your communicator just put it in your ear and touch it if you need to call us." I nod and put it in my ear. And then I bend down and pick up the second thing. "A mask?" I say as I look at the small domino mask in my hand. "Wouldn't want the media knowing what you look like," He says simply. "Thanks but no thanks. I don't think I'll be the type of hero that's in front of cameras to often, and if I have to be I'll turn indestructible I'm hard to recognize that way," I say. He just shrugs and takes back the mask. "Ok suit your self. Now suit up you leave in twenty," He says in a more commanding voice. I nod and go change in the bathroom. The suit fits nicely tight but not to tight. Thank fully it has some room in the crotch so I'm nice and comfy down there and nothing that shouldn't be outlined is outlined. I walk back to the mission/training/main entrance room (They really go to change the layout of this place.) and everyone is waiting ready to go. I get in Miss Martian's ship and take a seat. Nightwing begins to brief me on the way there. There being Mexico City. The guy I have to escort has been hiding there for the past year and has now decided it's time to go I'll be taking him to a remote lab in the middle of the desert about a three hour drive from where he is right now. The reason we can't fly him there is because he's afraid of heights. Not surprising considering that what I've heard about him so far paints him as the most paranoid man in the world. We finally get there and as I'm strapping the line around me getting ready to descend Cassie walks over to me. "Hey good luck rookie try not to get killed. Finding a new sparing partner who can keep up would be a pain in the ass," She says with a cocky smirk. "Oh well since I wouldn't want to inconvenience you I'll try my very best not to die," I say sarcastically. We both chuckle for a moment and then I wave goodbye to the rest of the team as they wish me good luck. I drop down to the floor with a small thump, and then quickly take of my line which goes automatically up to the ship. I look around and then at my watch it's 3:50. It's about a three hour drive so if I do this quick I can be home by seven. I start to walk in the direction where we're supposed to meet. I walk for about ten minutes then finally I arrive at my destination. It's an old warehouse that looks completely abandoned, but I know better. I go in and walk to the light switch flipping it three times then four. The floor of the warehouse splits in two everywhere except for where I'm standing. A second floor starts to rise. On it standing next to a black doge is a small white guy holding a big dangerous looking gun and aiming it right at me. I instinctively raise my arms then say, "Whoa buddy I'm on your side." He looks me up and down then says, "Password." in a suspicious tone of voice. "Gismo," I say. He then lowers the gun and motions for me to come over. "Hurry up you're driving," He says then tosses the keys at me and gets in the car. "Well nice meeting you too my name is Black Diamond," I say sarcastically to no one. I get into the car and start it then I notice him looking at me strangely. "What?" I say frustrated. "Can you drive?" he asks in a concerned tone. "Of course I can!" I say angrily. "You look like you should still be in middle school you can't blame me for asking," He says defensibly. "I'm seventeen!" I say growing more frustrated. "Oh yeah so mature, I'm sure your years of experience will come in handy in this important mission," He says sarcastically. "I may be young, but I can quick your ass!" I say threateningly. "Oh and this 'important mission' is driving a paranoid old man who no one gives a shit about from point A to point B," I say with acid dripping of my words. "Hey no need to get your panties in a bunch just drive," He says. I almost punch him, but I decide that he's not worth getting kicked off the team so instead I do the next best thing which is gun it making him squeal like a little girl and grab onto his seat.

After about an hour of silent driving he finally speaks up again. "Look maybe the middle school comment was uncalled for," He says apologetically. "Maybe?" I say. "Hey the paranoid old man stuff was completely uncalled for," he says now more anger in his tone. "No it wasn't because you a"- I cut my self of half way through my come back because a more urgent matter has just appeared in the sky- "Hey what's that?" he says looking up at the sky. There is a small black dot rapidly growing that appears to be heading towards us. "I don't know but it doesn't look good," he says concerned. The black dot continues growing until we can finally tell what it is, a big man with ripped skin and red hair who looks like he's on all the steroids headed our way. He lands a couple yards in front of the car with a big crash creating a huge creator around where he now stands. I slam the breaks in order to not run into the crater and just barely stop short. "Shit, shit, shit!" Dr. Buchanan screams franticly. "Calm down," I yell at him. "Who knows maybe his friendly," I say in an optimistic tone. We hear a loud roar coming from the crater then see him jumping out and landing less then a foot away from the car. "Or not," I say a little fear in my voice. I step out of the car while Dr. Buchanan hides under the dashboard, and then I slowly approach the humanoid creature. "So I'm guessing you're not here to sell Girl Scout cookies are you?" I say sarcastically. The mammoth sized man responds with an ear drum shattering roar. "I'll take that as a no, so what do you want?" I ask. The man just smiles and points at Dr. Buchanan who is pocking his head out from under the dashboard of the car. "That's what I thought," I say with dread in my voice. I turn indestructible and crack my knuckles loudly trying to look intimidating. "Well you're going to have to go through me," I say in my most intimidating voice. He just continues to smile and then lifts his giant arm and lets it fall on top of me. I move out of the way just in time then quickly launch a counter attack. I jump at him landing several quick punch and kick combinations to his chest all of which just bounce of with out any noticeable damage. He smiles, and looks down at me before punching me so hard I fly over the car then another ten feet after that. I hit the ground breaking the road under me, and leaving me in a small crater. I know that I'm not badly hurt but I got the wind knocked out of me, and I'm struggling trying to get up again. The behemoth jumps over the car and lands in front of me while I'm still on my hands and knees trying to get up. He raises his fist presumably too hit me but his stopped by a red beam that sends him flying over me landing about ten feet behind me. I look at where the beam came from, and I see Dr. Buchanan standing there with the same gun he was aiming at me now aimed in the direction the large man flew. He stands confident and ready for action unlike the man I had seen earlier. For a moment I'm impressed, but it fades when I hear the large man get up from behind me and Dr. Buchanan squirms and takes a step back. I sigh and stand up turning to face the huge man. "Thanks doc, but I got it from here," I say over my shoulder. The Doctor quickly nods and get back in the car. The giant man is staring at me with pure rage, and I'm staring back at him equally angry. He roars loudly and starts to run my way. I yell angrily and start charging his way getting up as much speed as possible. I wait until I'm as close to him as I can get then I jump up as high as I can, and hit him with a flying indestructible knee to the forehead. I land behind him on one knee, and quickly get to my feet turning to face him. He's staggering around dizzily with a trail of blood running down from his forehead. I again charge at him and jump up hitting him with my elbow this time. The trail of blood turns in to a gush, and he starts to swing back and forward more rapidly as if he is about to fall. I'm standing in front of him ready for any counter attack but he doesn't respond with anything so I decide to deliver the final blow. I crouch down and then jump up again turning in the air and delivering a round house quick to the jaw. The man falls to the side landing on his face unconscious. "Sweat dreams," I say with a smirk as I walk back to the car. I get in and the doctor is inside looking at me amazed. "What?" I say. "Nothing it's just, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have doubted your capability," he says apologetically. "Don't sweat it," I say simply. He then raises an eyebrow at me like he's expecting something. "What?" I ask. "Well aren't you going to apologize for calling me and old man?" he says. "Nope," I say with a small shake of my head "but I will admit I was wrong about the 'no one cares about' part," he smiles as in to say I'll take what I can get. "Shouldn't you call some one about him?" he says while pointing at the unconscious man behind us. "Yeah I guess" –I put my figure in my ear, and press my communicator- "come in Nightwing," I say, and shortly after there's a response. "Yeah Nightwing here what is it rookie?" he says. "I just ran into a little trouble, and by little I mean about eight feet tall, read haired, and angry," I say. "Mammoth?!" he almost yells. "That's what I'd call him, any way I left him unconscious in the road about half way between Mexico City and the lab. What do you want me to do about him?" I ask. "I'll send some one from the league to pick him up, you just continue your mission," he says. "Roger," I say then take my finger out of my ear. "They'll send some one to pick him up," I say addressing Dr. Buchanan. "Good now let's go," he says. I nod and start the car. We drive on without any trouble the rest of the way and after the long tortures trip we finally make it to the lab. "Ok this is your stop," I say to the doctor. He nods then get's out. I get out and put my finger in my ear about to call for extraction when I hear the doctor say some thing. "What was that?" I say not having heard what it was. "I said you don't half to go, you can come in if you want I could run some tests and tell you what the material on your skin is," he says. I think about it for a minute then nod. Well it wouldn't hurt to know what it is, and the team should still be busy with their mission so why not?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys back with another chapter, which was very hard to write, and I'll admit that it's not my best. Don't worry though the next couple of chapters will be better. As always sorry for my bad English.**

**Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters or story rights except for those of my original characters. **

The doctor and I walk into the small shack in the middle of the desert that will serve as his new laboratory. On the inside it's not much different from the out side just a small simple shack with a bed, a dresser, and a framed picture of a landscape on the far wall. To the normal onlooker it was just a shack, but I knew better. Dr. Buchanan walks over to the framed picture, and moves it to the side revealing a small keypad. He quickly types in a password then puts the picture back in place. The bed that was in the corner starts to slide to the side revealing a hidden staircase. Dr. Buchanan walks to it and I follow, both of us going down to the lab. When we get to the bottom of the staircase all I see is black that is until Dr. Buchanan flips a light switch, and the entire lab lights up in bright white light. I take a look around a little amazed at the size. Never would I have thought that there would be such a huge lab under that little shack. I mean sure I knew there was a lab under the shack, but not of this size, this place makes the mountain look small. While I admired the lab Dr. Buchanan started working quickly pulling an examination table, and a couple other supplies in front of me. "Come on sit down," he says impatiently. I obey and take a seat on the table. "Ok we're going to start with a little blood work," he says while pulling out a needle. I cringe when I see it, if there is anything I hate in this world is needles. The doctor notices my reaction to the needle and a small smile spreads across his face. "What you afraid of a little needle?" he says mockingly. "I'm not afraid!" I almost yell at him "I just don't like them." I add sheepishly. "Well it will only hurt for a second you big baby," he says. I reluctantly stretch my arm out, and pull the sleeve of my suit further back. He plunges the needle in to my arm, and quickly fills it with blood. He pulls out the needle, and puts a small circular bandage over the injection site. "There was that so bad?" he asks mockingly. "Yes," I reply bitterly. "Well it's over now," he says as he walks over to a machine and squirts the blood into a little tube that sticks out of it. "Now while it's being analyzed lets take a little sample of the material on your skin, if you'd be so kind as to turn into what do you call it?" he asks. "Indestructible mode or Black Diamond mode," I reply. "Well it isn't diamond I can tell you that now, but never mind just turn into it so I can take a sample," he says while holding a scalpel. "Yeah doc I don't think that's going to happen. I don't know if you were listening but it's called indestructible mode for a reason, that little scalpel isn't going to do much," I say while tuning indestructible. "Well you may be right, but no trouble I am so brilliant I devised a solution for this problem many years ago," he says walking further into the lab then rolling out a big machine when he comes back. It sort of looks like the x-ray machines they have in air ports. "X-ray?" I ask while raising an eyebrow. "No, no, theta-rays. My own brilliant little invention," he says cockily "it scans, decomposes, and catalogs every material know to man. Now if you'd kindly step in." I nod then step into the machine. He flips a couple switches, and the machine starts to make odd noises. Green rays start to run from my head to my feet. It takes about ten minutes for the scan to finish, and when it finally does I walk out and see the doctor looking at the screen on the side of the machine with a shocked expression. "What?" I ask. "Your skin it's," he pauses and looks at me "made out of bedorite." He continues to look at me in amazement. "So?" I ask not understanding his shock. "Do you know what bedorite is?" he asks. "Nope," I say simply. "It's one of the rarest materials on earth, actually it isn't even from earth it was found in a meteor twenty eight years ago," he says, and I nod to let him know I'm following. "It was a tinny pebble in the center of a meteor, that was all we ever found, and we have never found anything like it again. Not even the Martians know what it is, and since it was completely indestructible we could never even cut of a sample of it. That's why this machine was invented," he says. "Wait so you worked with this stuff?" I ask confused. "Well briefly when we first found it but after about six months some government agency rolled in, and took the sample," he says. "Then how'd it get on my skin?" I ask. "Well that's the real question, and it's not just on your skin according to the blood sample it goes down to your DNA," he says. "Wait could it halve anything to do with me being a met-human?" I ask. "Meta-human? Who told you that?" he asks. "Well that's what they called me," I say. "Well they were wrong, meta-humans DNA structure is totally different, their powers come form a natural mutation your power on the other hand comes from an alien element that was introduced at some point," he says. "But how and when?" I ask. "I wish I knew, I haven't even heard of bedorite in twenty years how it got in your DNA is a mystery to me," he says. "Wait so I wasn't borne with my powers some one gave them to me? And who ever it was had access the rarest material on earth? This is heavy doc," I say leaning against the examination table. "Weight has nothing to do with it bedorite is surprisingly light," he says in a matter-of-factly way. "It's an expression doc," I say. Before we continue talking some one calls me on my communicator. "Nightwing to Black Diamond come in," Nightwing says over the communicator. "Yeah I'm here," I say while pressing my ear. "The team finished early with the mission we're on our way to pick you up. You ready?" he asks. "Yeah I'm ready I'll be out in five," I say. "Roger that, Nightwing out," he says then the radio goes silent. "I gotta go doc," I say addressing the doctor again. "Yes I understand," he says. "I wish you could tell me more," I say. "Well I'll keep running test on your blood if I find anything new I'll contact you," I nod and we exchange numbers before I leave. While I stand out side waiting for the bioship I think about all the information that the doctor gave me. Who gave me these powers? When did they give them to me? Was it my mother? Why me? All this questions float around my head until the bioship finally guest there. It quickly lets down a cable which I tie around my waist, and it pulls me up. Once inside I'm greeted by smiling faces. I return the smiles as best I can trying not to look troubled. Cassie quickly walks over to me with a broad smile. "Hey I heard you knocked out Mammoth, good work. Not that I haven't done it before," she says cockily. My smile now becomes genuine and I reply, "Well you ever do it in less than five minutes?" I ask cockily. She stands there quietly with her jaw almost on the floor. I walk past her, and go to my seat tinting in it with a satisfied smirk. The rest of the ride is quiet except for Kaldur debriefing me on the way back. I decide to leave out the part about the bedorite I'm not sure why but I feel like I shouldn't tell them yet.

When we finally get back to the HQ I quickly go get my clothes from the bath room, and put them on over my hero suit. I say goodbye to everyone and head back to the zeta tubes. Once in Chicago I run home quickly, and run through the front door, and start making my way up the stairs. Half way up the stairs I hear Stacy call out. "Jay, is that you," she says from the kitchen. "Yeah," I say, and start up the stairs again but I'm stopped by Stacy calling out again. "Come in the kitchen I need to talk to you," she says. I make a small complaint noise, but then I obey her, and head towards the kitchen. "What?" I say when I get there. "Look about last night" she pauses for a second as if to gather her thoughts "Things got out of hand I shouldn't have yelled at you, it was just a mistake," she says apologetically. For a moment I was about to rub it in her face but then she continued. "Look I know you don't want a new mother, you've made that quite clear, but you can't expect me to just sit back, and let you run around on your own doing god knows what in god knows where" her voice gets a little more distraught at the end but she quickly regains her composure and continues. "I know I'm not the most caring person, and that I don't convey my emotions very well to the point that sometimes I may seem," she pauses as she looks for the correct word. "Indifferent," I suggest. "Yes indifferent, but I'm not, you've been here for four years, and I doo care about you quite deeply," she pauses again when her voice becomes distraught, she then goes to continue but I stop her by putting my hand on her shoulder. "It's Ok I know," I say with a genuine smile. We look at each other in silence for a while longer before she speaks. "Want dinner?" she asks trying to change the subject. "No it's ok I think I'll just go up to my room and do some home work," I say and start to head towards my room, but she stops me. "Hey the carnival is in town you wanna check it out tomorrow?" she asks hopefully. A guilty feeling comes over me knowing that she's making a genuine effort to connect, and that I have to shoot it down. "Sorry I think I'm busy tomorrow after school till about nine," I say apologetically. "No it's Ok you hang out with your friends will do something else some other time," she says disappointed. "We will," I respond reassuringly then head up to my room. When I get there I quickly run over to my computer and turn it on. I look through every search engine imaginable but I can't find a single thing on bedorite. "Fuck!" I yell frustrated as I slam closed my laptop. It's like the dam stuff doesn't even exist. I sit there quietly thinking about what my options are when an idea suddenly hits me. "The doctor!" I yell excitedly. I pull out my phone, and begin looking through the contacts until I find him. I dial the number an impatiently wait while it rings. "Who gave you this number," the person that picks up the phone says. I recognize his voice and quickly reply with, "You did doc." For a moment every thing is silent before he replies. "Oh yes Black Diamond I almost forgot that I was expecting a call from you," he says mush more calmly now. "Yeah well I just wanted to know if you found anything in my blood, cuz I've been looking for anything about bedorite on the internet and I can't find anything," I say. "What?!" he yells in my ear "you looked it up on the internet, as in the internet that the government monitors non stop. Tell me are you stupid or something? Never mind I already know the answer to that. You should watch your back kid the people that took the experiment from me didn't seem to friendly, and now they probably know that you're looking into them. I'd say it wont be long before they come looking for you." I absorb all the info then quickly respond. "Good cuz I want some answers. The sooner they come the better," I say determinedly. "Your funeral kid, anyway I didn't find much just what I'd already told you, but I did manage to remember something about the day they took it from me. The doctor that took over the project his name was David Johnson," he says. My expression goes blank, and I drop the phone. My father? How did he fit into all of this? I never really knew much about him only his name and that he and my mother met in college. She never told me anything else or why he left. I always figured that he was just a bum who didn't want a kid, but now it turns out he has something to do with my powers? "Hello, Diamond?" I can hear Dr. Buchanan calling from the phone. I pick it up, and put it to y ear again. "Yeah sorry I'm here," I say. "Oh good I thought they'd taken you already," he says relived. "No need to worry doc I can handle my self," I say dismissively. "I know kid but these are dangerous people, they came into the lab with an armed squad," he says. "Who are they anyway?" I ask. "No idea. They flashed a badge and I got out of there as fast as possible, I don't like dealing with the government," he says. "Ok well thanks for all the help, take care doc," I say. "Yeah you too kid, I'll call in a couple of days just to make sure you haven't despaired of the face of the earth," he says. "Ok doc catch you later," I say then hang up. Well crap now a whole bunch of info jus got dropped in my lap. I stay up until about two am googleing my ass of to no result.

The next morning I wake up to the sound of the alarm blaring right in my ear, I slap my hand over the snooze button half asleep. Then after ten more minutes of sleeping I finally decide to get up. I walk down to the kitchen and browse through the fridge looking for something to eat. I decide on a bowl of cinnamon toast crunch with milk, and after finishing my breakfast I go up to my room and get ready for school. I leave the house at 7:10 dressed in jeans, a black Papa Roach t-shirt, and a hoodie with my hero costume under my regular clothes. I get to school and have another uneventful boring ass day during which all I do is think about the team and Cassie. Wait what! Alarms go of in my head as I realize that I've been thinking about Cassie all day. When the hell did I start to think about her and why? I keep thinking about why I'm so focused on her but I can't come up with anything. That doesn't stop me from thinking about her non-stop. All I can think about is how cute her laugh is, and how pretty her hair is, oh and that ass! I fiscally slap my self in the face then say out loud, "Get your head out of the gutter Johnson." But try as I might, I can't stop thinking about her and her curves. Now if it was just that I wouldn't be panicked after all I am a guy so it's to be expected of me to appreciate a woman's body but it's more, it's not just her body it's her personality that really interest me. That is what's freaking me out the most right now. Could I be falling in love with her? No come on you've known her for less then a week. I keep repeating to my self that I don't like her until I finally get to the phone booth. I get n and state my code and before I'm teleported I tell my self one more time that I don't like her.


	6. Question

**Hey guys this isn't a chapter it's a question. Is anyone reading this? Cuz if not I can just stop writing. I like writing this story and all but it's getting harder to do and if no one is reading it then what's the point? So if you guys want me to continue just drop a couple comments telling me to cuz if not I'll just stop. And no this isn't compliment fishing or wanting to get a lot of comments and follows on my story; I just want to know if anyone is interested in this story.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys here's chapter number six, it's kind of short I now but I'm just having a really tough time writing right now. But don't worry I am going to continue the story this is just a little something to keep you happy while I write the next chapter (hopefully that one will be longer than the last couple). Sorry for my bad English like always and thank for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters or story rights except for those of my original characters. **

The white light fades and I look around making sure I'm in the mountain. I've used the zeta tube a bunch of times, but for some reason I still don't trust it. I walk further in to the mountain looking around but I can't find anyone. "That's odd," I say to no one. "Big mission came up most of the team's there," I hear a familiar voice say behind me. "Shit did I miss it?" I ask turning around to see Cassie. "No they wouldn't have taken you any way, it was real high stakes, senior members only," she says. "Wait aren't you a senior member?" I ask. "Well yeah, but it is a covert mission, and stealth hasn't proven to be something I'm good at," she says while scratching the back of her head. "So they left you behind? That suck," I say. "No really it isn't that bad I hate all that sneaking around stuff, I'm much happier facing my opponent face to face," she says confidently. "Well close quarters combat hasn't proven to be some thing you're very good at either," I say with a smirk. "Oh hell no rookie you did not just say that," she says while closing her fist, anger clear as day on her face. "Well what if I did?" I say cockily. "That's it you me sparing now!" she says walking over to the glowing circle. "Hold up I got to go change," I say then head off towards the bathroom.

Once I come back, dressed in my hero suit with my civilian clothes in my back pack, I walk up to the circle and get ready. "Took you long enough, what'd you stop to do your make up?" she says sarcastically. "Oh now you're really asking for it," I say menacingly but with a slight amused tone.

After about two hours of sparing we were both starting to show sings of exhaustion. I throw a lazy punch which she blocks with her forearm. She returns the punch but I duck under it and take the opportunity to make my move. While ducked under the punch I turn around with my back facing to her, then grab her arm. I simultaneously stand up and lurch forward throwing her over me and on to her back on the floor. "That's seven out of ten, I win," I say cockily. "Come on eleven out of twenty," she protests. "Nah ah, I won fair and square," I say with a smirk. "Well you didn't win seven to three you won six to four," she says with a devilish smile. "Oh and how do you figure that?" I ask. "Well you lost this one," she says simply. "Oh and how's that?" I ask amused. "Like this," she says then quickly moves her leg to sweep my feat. I don't see it coming and get harshly knocked on my ass. Before I can spit out an insult or make a move of my own she jumps on me, straddling me while pinning my hand above my head. "You see, I won" she says with a smile. "That was cheating," I say undignified. "Oh and what are you going to do about it," she says daringly. "This," I say simply then flip her over so that I'm on top. I pin her hand above her head but her legs remain wrapped around my waist in an unwillingness to give up. She squirms for a couple seconds but then stops finally accepting defeat. "Seven, three," I say with a cocky grin. "Yeah, yeah, now get off me," she says annoyed. "Make me," I say daringly. "Oh you think I can't?" she asks cockily. "I know you can't," I say sure of my self. She smiles devilishly then shoots her head forward in an attempt to head butt me. I move my own head back and she falls short, her forehead missing mine just by a couple millimeters. She lets her head fall back in defatted. "Nice try," I say, my ego growing bigger. "Yeah well how about this," she says then quickly moves her head forward too quick for me to move back. I expect a head butt and close my eyes bracing for impact, but her head doesn't hit mine. No instead our lips meet. For a second we both are frozen neither of us moving even an inch. I'm in complete shock not knowing at all what to do and I'm pretty sure she hadn't thought this out, what ever this is. I'm even more shocked when her lips start moving against mine, but I quickly follow suit. For a long time our lips dance against one another, our mouths smilingly molded for each other, and then she opens her mouth, I quickly return the gesture and we let our tongues fight for power. We stay like that for what seems like an eternity, every second filled with a mixture of pleasure and wanting. I almost make a move but restrain my self not wanting to spoil the moment. But never the less the moment is spoiled when we hear the computer announce the arrival of the others.

I'm consumed with panic quickly my eyes shoot open, and I freeze. She on the other hand reacts quickly moving her legs under my stomach and then shooting them up with strength. I'm ripped violently from the kiss and fly half way across the room landing with a harsh thump right as the others materialize from the light. While on the floor I quickly wipe my lips of any saliva and jump to my feat before anyone knows what's going on. "What are you two up to?" Nightwing asks confused. "Just a little sparing nothing mayor," Cassie replies nonchalantly. Everyone looks at us for a couple seconds suspiciously but it seems they both it because they all just walk away except for Nightwing, Megan, Conner, and Kaldur who all head out way. "So rookie how was training," Conner asks. "Fine, I got a couple bruises but I guess it's just part of the gig," I say. "Well you did good on that mission yesterday and I hope we can soon you can go on your first mission with the team, it's just that this one was a little out of your league," Kaldur says half apologetically. "Don't sweat it I under stand," I say. "Well there are no further missions for today and it seems you got plenty of training done, so you can head home if you want," Kaldur says. "What already, it's only six," I say. "Yeah but we're all tiered not enough energy left to train," Conner says. "But the night still young, we can go do something," I say. "Like what?" Megan asks. "Well the carnival is in town back in Chicago," I say. Megan smiles and nods while Conner shrugs. "You guys go I got things to do tonight," Nightwing says. "As do I," Kaldur says. "Well how about you Cassie?" I say turning to her. "Me?" she asks. "Yeah why not it'll be fun," I say. "Yeah come on," Megan says. "Sure let me just change," Cassie says excitedly and flies away towards her room. "Yeah I got to get ready too," Megan says and walks of in another direction. I start towards the bathroom with intent to change but someone puts their hand on m shoulder. "What is it?" I ask turning to see Conner. "You gonna tell me what you and Cassie where really doing?" he asks. "No-nothing," I say scratching the back of my head. "Why do you ask," I say. "Really rookie you think I buy that 'we were just training' crap," he says. "But we were," I say hoping he buys it. "You're a bad liar," he says. "Ok, ok, so we sorta, kinda … kissed," I say. "Kinda?" he asks. "Yeah well it wasn't planned or anything it was more of a spontaneous thing," I say. He smiles and nods knowingly. "Yeah I've been there," he says. "What!? With who?" I ask. "Well me and Megan use to… you know date, but things got complicated and it's over now, so try and be careful cuz once you go down that road there is no going back," he says in a warning tone. "We aren't dating," I say defensively. "Yeah well and Megan started with a spontaneous kiss, and that all went down the craper, hell it nearly broke up the team, so all I'm saying is be careful," he says. I nod in agreement and contemplate what he said for a moment. "So you ever think of going back? With Megan I mean, trying it again," I ask. He turns and starts to walk away, but before he's out the door he turns his head and says, "All the time, now go get changed the girls will be back soon." He continues to walk away and shortly after I head my own way towards the bathroom to change.

When I come back dressed in my civilian clothes with my hero suit under, every one is ready waiting for me. I stop dead in my tracks when I see Cassie, I almost can't believe my eyes. She's standing there dressed in a short white dress with high heels and her hair done in simple but elegant braid hanging on her back. "You're drooling rookie," Conner says as he walks up next to me. I don't even register what he says because I'm still admiring Cassie. "You like it? Megan helped me get ready, what do you think?" Cassie asks. I almost blurt out that she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen but thankfully I process that thought before I say it. What are you doing Jay? She isn't your girl friend and this isn't a date! You only kissed once so it's not like you've established any relationship and the others don't even know about it, well except for Conner, but I'm sure she doesn't want anyone to find out. It was just a lack of judgment you both just got caught up in the moment. "You look good," I say nonchalantly. She looks disappointed for a moment like she was expecting more. I slight twinge of guilt hits me but it fades quickly as I reassure myself that it's the right thing to do. "You look great Cass," Conner says with a big smile. Cassie only replies with a small smile and a nod and even no she's smiling I detect a small bit of sadness behind it. Conner shoots a small angry glare at me and then continues to speak. "Well if every one's ready, lets go," he says and we all nod in agreement.


End file.
